


time

by princess_astra



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: BY THE WAY BONO IS LITERALLY JUST BONO FROM FENCES, F/M, Pop Culture, Real Life, i follow the timeline of leo's life as much as i can, if you're a journalist please don't put this in your article, listen i was in the hospital you can't judge me, pop culture is like my heroin or something, which is. weird i know but. listen i'm bored and it's not like he reads these things.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_astra/pseuds/princess_astra
Summary: Isabella Acosta was just out of high school when she joined an environmentalist club, and got closer to a certain actor than she would have expected. Fast-forward years later, and Isabella is a film composer, in need of films to compose... Leo is an actor/producer, in need of a film composer...Follow Bella and Leo through 2008, 1996, and all the way to 2017.





	time

"I... don't know what I'm doing," Isabella Acosta shook her head, as she finally sat down for the first time in four hours.

Janice sighed heavily, putting her violin down. "You're just going out to lunch! It's really not that big a deal! You _always_ freak out like this every time you know you have an opportunity. And you can't. It's not just an opportunity for you, it's an opportunity for us, too."

Isabella sitting down only lasted a few seconds, because she stood up and started pacing again, much to the annoyance of her orchestra, that comically sighed collectively.

Isabella's orchestra may have been small, but in her opinion, their talent was big, and that's what mattered. Isabella had been continuously trying to land composing gigs for TV shows, movies, and whatever else that needed a score, and recorded all her demos and auditions with this trusty symphony she had assembled over the years.

Isabella was good at what she did. She was _damn_ good, and she wasn't the only one who knew it. Her parents knew it, which was why they finally shut up about her living so far away from home. Her ex-husband knew it, which was why he divorced her when he knew she wouldn't give up. Hans Zimmer knew it, which was why half her income came from frequent collaborations with him. Her make-shift orchestra knew it, which was why many of them stuck around through trying times like these (and the worst ones of previous years) because they knew she was close to her big break, and that they would be rewarded for staying with her through it all.

"Don't be so harsh, Janice," Bono put his cello aside and walked over to rest a comforting hand on Isabella's shoulder. Bono was a friendly old man who had technically already retired, and stuck with Isabella to cure his own boredom. He had been through a lot in his life, and seemed to thrive on stress. He was peculiar looking—a black man with freckles everywhere, and white patches of hair almost perfectly symmetrically on either side of his head. But these features were not off-putting, for he seemed to have a perpetual smile along with them. "Perhaps he also wants to re-kindle with an old soul such as himself."

"Leonardo DiCaprio, an _old_ _soul_?" Janice scoffed. Janice had her own job of teaching at a rather renowned symphony company in Manhattan, and truthfully, didn't need to be here. However, she was Isabella's best friend, and often got sick of the fact that all she did nowadays was teach about the violin rather than actually play it herself. She had beautiful dark, long, curly hair, and an overwhelming knowledge of four languages she was also native in: English, Arabic, Music, and Isabella Acosta in Panic Mode.

"None of us can say anything—Isabella is the only one who's met him." Clarissa, an Italian woman with four kids, raised her eyebrows over the tops of her glasses, refusing to put down her violin, always wanting to work. "What was he like before?"

"I mean... I hardly remember. It was about _13 years ago_ ," Bella tried to emphasize what no one seemed to understand. Of course, she knew Leo and was once great friends with him, but time can change a person a great amount, and god knows Isabella wasn't the same anarchist 17-year-old she once was.

"Read that email again," Janice instructed Bella.

Isabella sighed. She had read the email a million times now, but she went over to her laptop (which was balancing on a music stand) and did it anyway.

"Isabella. I know we've been emailing sporadically through the years, and more than usual recently. I'm going to be in town for a while and would love to meet you for lunch sometime this week. I'm working on a new project and would love to know if you'd like to contribute also. I've heard your stuff and I think it's what we're looking for with this one—"

"Stop! Right there. See, that's everything you need to know about his intentions. He doesn't usually email you that formally, but he also said he would love to meet you." Janice stated matter-of-factly, crossing her arms as though she finally cracked the code.

Isabella stared at her blankly long enough for Janice to realize she still didn't get it. Janice sighed shortly. "Look, bottom line, it's not a question. You _have_ to go. Either he's asking you out because he wants to get to know you more and maybe date you or who the hell knows, or he's asking you out because he wants you to compose something for whatever _project_ this thing is."

"Or, project is code for porno," A voice called from the back of the room.

"Ethan!" Isabella scolded the youngest of the group—a high school senior with remarkable viola skills.

"Bella. It's _Jack Dawson._ Respond to the guy! Don't leave him freezing in the water!" The redhead insisted. "I already cried enough the first time!"

"Okay, not Jack Dawson—it's Leo. Leonardo. Whatever, he's a real guy, we can't think of him like that or it'll be way harder for everyone involved." Bella pointed out to him.

Ethan flashed a perfect grin. "See? You know what you're doing. So _do it_. Email him back."

"Okay... okay," Bella stopped pacing and began typing at her laptop. "It's either he wants to date or work with me, right? And I can choose not to see him again. Giving it a shot."

"Atta girl," Bono smiled.

Bella did not at all consider the possibility that he wanted to both date _and_ work with her, as she typed out a response.

But to be fair, neither did Leo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> once again, i am writing rpf and hating myself for it. but it's fun, so here i go anyway!!


End file.
